


I did NOT sign up for this!

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Isekai, Light Angst, M/M, Manga, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: I go to bed after a long day only to open my eyes finding myself in the weirdest place humanly possible.





	1. Chapter 1

_ My name is Catherine, 14 years old since a week ago._   
_I'm not particularly strong or special, I get called pretty and I guess it's somewhat true, but anyone can be pretty enough if they try to be.  
my grades where just above the threshold of all D's. _

_ I wasn't noteworthy enough to get bothered the wrong way if I kept myself in line. _

_I'm a pretty prideful personality and I guess a bit stubborn so I tend to miss out on a lot. _   
_My only escape was worlds dislodged from my ever hovering reality....  
I could lose myself for hours if not for days in the world of animation and scenarios where i felt innate jealousy and longing. _

"I would be over the moon to feel that kind of freedom"   
whispering that to myself watching my beloved adventure anime for the 12th time.  
  
"I wish..... oh yes, how i wish for an adventure.... to be whisked away forever"

**That's when i blacked out and my life changed forever.**

..............

*******Yawns...*** _My head kinda hurts.... did i fall asleep on the computer again?_

I sit up looking for my glasses that are somewhat stuck on my face,  
my iron blue eyes peer around in the dark as i sit back up and rub the crust away with another yawn only to scrunch my nose.

"Yuck! morning breath!"  
I now discover something horrendous...... I wasn't in my room, i was in a dark tunnel on a dusty cold concrete floor.  
_What tha-...huh? strange, I feel like i've seen this before_

"Good afternoon miss"

"....."  
I was staring at a funny looking little man.

A walking talking bean, that just talked to me  
_wait a second...... I know this guy.... but why is a suited looking bean man talking to me?_

MrBean smiles and offers me a familiar white tag with the simple number 400 on it, i take it look at it. then i look back up only to see that he has already left.  
it's then i kinda lose it. Meaning I went through the mother of all temper tantrums.

"I'm in a anime........"  
I say this to myself.

"I'm in an anime and in 'THE' Hunter x Hunter!"   
I pay more attention to detail and come to the conclusion, that I too was animated, everything felt normal... or as normal as it could feel.  
"huh, how about that" I look down at myself and come to a conclusion.

"This is both awesome and scary" 

That becomes the last phrase i utter because morning breath...... i tug my hoodie a few times and sniff in a feeble attempt to check my hygiene.  
I could do with a proper shower, but as long as i held my breath to myself i don't think anyone would complain....._ oh no._.... _i'd die from embarrassment if they did!._

So while i was fretting about my hygiene   
i didn't realise i had been approached by a familiar man.  
"Whoa there! you okay?" 

_It's Tonpa!?_  
Tonpa stood infront of me and he looked a lot more intimidating in person.   
I was about to speak when i remembered the morning stink and instead i nod my head feeling slightly guarded.  
I knew what he was about afterall.  
  
Tonpa failed to notice my aversion and smiled a friendly smile offering me a drink.  
He places it in my hands. "Here! you look a little thirsty, I'm Tonpa kinda a veteran around this parts."

I hand the can back,  
_I don't want him to target me more than he is already!_  
I don't think i even had it in me to hurt anyone should it come to that.

He gives me a look then places an arm around my shoulder and my eyes goes wide.  
"You are pretty shy huh? well that's okay, Tonpa here will look after you~" He purrs into my ear.

_N-No no no! nope! take care of yourself you creepy bastard!!!!!_  
That's... what i wanted to say to him.  
  
But my mouth wasn't doing any of that..... My body wasn't doing much of anything.  
_What do I do?! Kick him? stomp his feet?! scream??? Anything! Any of them would suffice, just do it!_  
I quickly shook my head and tried to back away from him.... _i can't, what would mom say if she found out?! I haven't been in a fight since I was seven!_

Tonpa looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
"Aww~ you don't have to be afraid cutie, old good Tonpa here will look after you."

_Take care of me he say?_  
_I can't come up with any good intentions from his voice._  
_HELP! Anyone!_ i desperately yell out in my mind I felt tears behind my closed eyes as i thought this.

"Ah! There you are, mou you're late you baka!"   
Someone walks up and pulls me away from a stunned Tonpa.  
  
I stumble clumsily to that person's side as they wrap an arm around my waist.... my heart was beating a mile a second as i looked at them with stunned confusion.  
_T-this person is-_

"Geez! you always get into trouble Baka."  
  


Tonpa stood there awkwardly.  
"Killua, right?.....You two know eachother?" 

Killua Zoldyck, the person that just spared me a sudden grim fate smirks "sure we do"   
he then turns to me with a more charming demeanor "She's my **girlfriend**."

Tonpa gives my saviour two cans of juice with a shaky "R-Really? well i'm happy for you then"

I stare at those can's willing him, with my whole soul for him NOT to drink it.  
I reach out stopping him from opening the can.  
  
".....Worried?"  
Killua asks me then looks at Tonpa, this time a lot more threatening "Laxatives like that wont work on me."

Killua turns to me with a happy smile  
"So! Let's go, the exam is about to begin soon." 

I nod and hug the arm he offered.  
I was happy about getting away from Tonpa and his weird intentions.  
The two of us walk away so that Tonpa can't see us anymore and i quickly let go of Killua burying my lower face into my hoodie.  
_Hugging someone's arm...... getting hugged by another...... i wasn't used to touching at all! _I peer at Killua who looks at me oddly.

  
"I..... I- thank you......."   
my words are small..... almost nonexistent. 

Killua heard them tho.  
He sighed and tapped me quiet harshly on my forehead "ouch!" giving me a disapproving glare.

"What is a weak girl like you even doing in a place like this?" he is scolding me now? "You can't even fight someone as weak as that geezer why are you even here?" 

I rubb my forehead feeling downcast.  
_I wish i could know that too..... _


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing there with Killua.  
My surroundings had started to give me the jitters honestly, knowing i had to run....._ 'run, such a horrible word._  
_The last time i ever did any kind of running was five feet to the train one faithful monday morning.'_  
I honestly dredded the very thought of it.

Killua looked at me as I looked more nauseous for every second.  
"Hey you okay?" 

":......." I can't say anything until i cover my mouth blushing profusely  
"Y-yes....." He gives me a look.

"What's that? I can't hear you. unless you talk normally!"  
He say that then pulls my hands away and i quickly shut my mouth with a mouse like shriek in response.

Killua let's go quickly, like i was a hot burning stove.  
His eye showed confusion and disquiet "S-Sorry..." Killua averted his gaze, clenching and unclenching the hand he'd grabbed me with.  
a slight frown on his face.  
  
I pull my vision down to my feet feeling conflicted.  
_I was going to do anything to conceal my largest shame of the day.... 'even if that made me look overly introvert.' _

"AiiiiEEEEHH!"

The abrupt scream of a man caused me to flinch and hunch down holding my head while cowering.

  
I already knew what this meant and no, _no i didn't want to see such a thing! _  
That fact was as clear as day when i felt a weightless feathery touch on top of my head, lightly stroking over my fingers and hair.  
The foreign sensation wasn't unpleasant, I silently opened my eyes to find that Killua had hunched down and was petting me on the head.

I calm down and again hide my lower face into the hem of my shirt again "t-thank you..." Killua stops touching the top of my head.

"Why do you talk like that?"   
He asks without trying to grab at me this time.

"....."  
_I can't confess! I shan't! Never!_ "....."  
  
Killua raises an eyebrow at my silence but say not much else than "Alright..." I fumble with the rim of the hood still taking care not to fan my breath his way.

"I'm Killua.... I know you can talk so atleast tell me your name."  
Killua stands back up and gives me a look of impatience so i quickly fumble "I- I'm Catherine" I wan't to sink through the earth, or better... go home!

Killua stopped glaring as I obeyed his request "Catherine?.." I nodded and place a hand onto my chest to stifle my beating heart.  
Then a large ring eroded through the dark tunnel leading to a wall ascending vertically it was impressive but too loud for me, the ringing i mean.  
I made a face at the thought.... It's already time for running.   
My inner self was crying.

"Aah-!?"  
I clamp my mouth shut with my hands.  
finding myself levitating... wait! no, it's just Killua holding me. He'd pulled me onto his back without me realizing it.  
His arms securely supporting my weight "........" I'm stunned.

"What?" he looks at me.  
"Hold on or you'll fall off"

"......" I just looked at him.  
I nod and hug his shoulders in response.   
I felt him shudder when my chest pressed against his upper back but he said nothing of it... _oh no! what if he found out about the stink?!_

_________________________________________  
_________________________________________

**Meanwhile**** inside Killua's head**  
_________________________________________  
_________________________________________

_'Catherine....I wonder what her deal is?'_  
  
She didn't look strong or able to do much of anything.   
I thought back on how she had reacted when I'd grabbed her first.

That small shriek had caused me to let go thinking I'd grabbed her too roughly.  
But then only seconds later she had let me pet her soft hair '_Well i barely even touched her at that point'   
_

_It was time to move onwards. Can she even run? she dosen't look like the type that likes running. _

"Aah-!?"  
She quickly covers her mouth shut with her hands.  
Looking at me like an idiot "........" 

I just pulled her onto my back. _hmm? she's pretty light...._

"What?" I glare at her.  
"Hold on or you'll fall off"

"......" She just looks at me then  
with a nod she hugs my shoulders in response.   
She leaned against me and I could feel something soft and bouncy press against my back._.. yikes! is that?!... -///- .........their pretty soft..._

"......."

**Killua said nothing else out loud as he rolled onwards with the strange girl perched on his back.**


	3. Chapter 3

While rolling piggyback on a skateboard in an underground tunnel was not what I had expected to ever happen. Happened.

_I was living every fangirls dream right about now._   
The part where I was on his back that is, not the being a part of a very life threatening exam bit.

Killua had been doing most of the talking for the last 15 min, with myself only doing one out of two, nod or shake my head, at two places i'd also hum a yes or grunt a quick no.  
_I'm sorry Killua! A girl has things she could never let show, her hygiene was sadly one of them._  
Killua seemed to get used to the fact that i wasn't going to be a big talker and kindly enough cartered his curiosity to simple detective work.

"Hey KIDS! that's cheating!"

_Are we already at this part?!_   
I tried to remember as much as i could from this adaption as possible.  
I was doing poorly at that, _I haven't seen this show in years!_ also, I just missed the part where Gon and Killua, Leorio and Tonpa starts talking.  
The first and only warning i get is a "Hold on" when Killua jumps off his Skateboard and i was still on his back not paying attention.

I part from Killuas back with a painful conclusion.  
I almost scream but instead i suck it back in as my body makes a fabulously audible thud.   
Striking my tailbone perfectly, rewarding me with a symphony of pain. 

For a short second the world is filled with blinding blotches and deafening ringing.

It takes a few seconds for the world to function.  
Gon, Killua stops running and they are just as frozen.  
Leorio and Kurapika whom i have yet to be properly introduced to stop and makes their way back over to us.

"H-hey? what happened?" Leorio asked.

Gon returned from his frozen state and rushed over "Are you okay!?"  
Killua was still kinda just standing there, I was breathing in a very strained manner holding back the immense need to cry and cry.  
I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to cry! I was NOT going to open my mouth no matter what.

* * *

Killua "awoke" so to speak when tears pressed past his companion's wide eyes.  
He was certain he'd told her to hold on to him before jumping, that's why he was so surprised when he heard the thud and seen her sitting perfectly on the ground.  
He just kinda froze.

"C-Cath?"   
Killua hunched down infront of her.  
She was obviously holding in a plethora of wails as she sat there wheezing through her nose. "H-hey?"

"Looks like she hit her tailbone pretty badly" Leorio concluded.  
"Do you wanna try and stand?" Killua heard Gon ask.

She just blinked like she hadn't heard them at all.  
Then she leaned over and tried to find her legs and stand back up. Leorio and Gon reached out to help support her.

(Twack!)  
They paused and looked at Killua who had slapped their aid away without thinking twice.  
She sat there for a second then she too looked at Killua.

"Killua?" Gon asked confused.  
"The hell kid?" Leorio growled annoyed.

Killua glared at them both and helped her up on her feet not really sure how to handle her.  
He remembered the last time he'd tried. 

"S-Sorry" Killua said without thinking. She shook her head leaning her body onto him, hiding her face onto his shoulder she muffled her lower face into her hoodie and shakily responded.

"N-not your f-fault....M-fine."

* * *

_This would teach me to pay more attention._  
Killua picked me up again, this time he was holding me in his arms like i was a princess, while i got to hold his skateboard.  
  


Gon and Leorio looked at us, well Gon was looking Leorio was still glaring at Killua after slapping his aid away. _Why did Killua protect me from Gon and Leorio?_  
It's not like they were trying to hurt me or anything, it's almost like he did it without thinking about it.

* * *

_Why did I smack them?...._ they were just trying to help her.  
But that meant touching her.... _(Grrr....)_

_yeah.. that had to be it,_ they would be to rough... Cathy was frail, _she'll brake if handled too roughly! I'm just looking out for her, There's noway I can let lumps like that handle someone as delicate like her!_

**Killua felt better after a twisted logic like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Killua is running with me in his arms until we all reach a fork.  
_hmmm.... now when i think about it, wasn't there a filler about Leorio and Kurapika getting stuck in the wrong tunnel? Gahh! I wished I'd paid more attention while reading the episode summary! _I turn my head and look behind us to see Gon and the others, after a long while we pass another fork leading to the right.

I start getting a bit tired.  
But it's not the time to be sleeping yet, _but i'm so tired~!_ Against my will i feel my eyes grow heavy.  
I open my eyes fully when Killua stops running and i see Leorio and Tonpa head of to the right_..... wait? No! _

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming?" Killua asks Gon and Kurapika.

Gon and Kurapika turns to Killua and me.   
_I'm glad to still be with Killua, this means he didn't abandoned me to Tonpa or just that Tonpa didn't insist on taking me along with Leorio._  
"Oh, I'm sorry we made you stay here, you can go ahead if you want." I hear Gon say.

"You sure?" Killua asks.

Gon nods "Yes, until Leorio comes back."   
I fret in Killuas arms as Gon and Kurapika decides to follow Tonpa and Leorio.   
_I remember now!_ Gon and Kurapika runs of.

"N-No! don't let them go, it's a trap!"  
I croak out. Killua looks at me while i'm leaning away from his arms against the retreating figures. "Leorio and Kurapika, please help them!."

_I don't realise it but Killua looks at me with large eyes._  
In his eyes i must seem like a crazy person, that is why when he heard my plea he let me down, dropped the board and looked at me.  
"Get on" I smiled and climbed up on the board, Ignoring how much my butt and back hurt and held onto him tightly this time, and we started following them.

After a few moments of this we met Tonpa.  
Tonpa looked spooked seeing me and Killua.

"What are you scared for?" Killua asked Tonpa coolly, already knowing why. 

"n-nothing!" Tonpa backed up as Killua intimidated him making the older man back up.  
"you, tricked them didn't you?" Killua was really cool.

_I understand why everyone voted him as nr: 1 mr popular!._  
i stand behind him in slight awe watching this. 

"N-Nonsense!" Tonpa tried in vain to defect blame.

Killua smile with a snort.  
"I'll tell you something god, Anyone who uses dirty tricks will die in a dirty way someday~" _Oh Kami! even I was starting to freak slightly._  
_ but i couldn't help being completely charmed either, wtf is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be swooning at death threats! _

I'm most definitely NOT that kind of girl!..... right?

Killua rolls towards him with a "Wanna see if it's true? right now, right here." Honestly i wasn't paying attention to Tonpa at all at this point.  
I was too busy squealing inwardly to give any shade of flying fuck. With that we both rolled onwards.

We ended up finding Kurapika and Gon, Killua kicked some sense into Kurapika who had fallen under the influence of some weird old assassin drug.  
Killua even had a way for us to catch up to the examiner. I only have one word.

"pocket Bombs"


	5. Chapter 5

We blew the first wall into smithereens and accidentally knocked right into Leorio who had beaten his own hallucination trip.  
After that Killua brought out another set of tiny pocket bombs blowing the second wall along with Leorio right back into the exam.

Satoz (examiner btw, duh): "what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry we blew the wall up" Gon apologised. 

"I never said you couldn't do that" Satoz exclaimed.

(While Leorio was going of at Tonpa)  
The exam was underway again and I was ruefully running next to Gon and Killua.  
Killua held my hand, helping me keep the pace and direction.

"Thank you Killua." Gon said.

Killua looked at Gon "I didn't do it for you." Gon looked at Killua confused at those words.  
Killua turned to me who was busy running to hear or notice anything.

Gon followed his gaze and looked at me who was a mess at this point.  
"?..... this girl?" Killua nodded. 

"To me this is all just a game.... She's the one who insisted to help you guys." Killua finished.

Gon nod "hey!" 

I look up and to Gon. "What's your name?"  
I blush and quickly looks away "I wasn't ready or practically able to talk at all right now! luckily i didn't have to.  
"Catherine" Killua said.

Gon was a bit confused Killua spoke but smiled nonetheless.  
"It's a pretty name! Thank you for convincing Killua Catherine-chan!"

"hmm?" I looked at them again.  
Clearly i haven't paid them any attention at all.

"She doesn't really talk and rarely pays ANY attention" Killua moaned making me glare.  
I was about to open my trap to give him a pice of my mind but bit my anger back, I settled for a glare. Killua sent me a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

We all reach the end of the tunnel.  
_My butt and back is still hurting a lot, I couldn't take another step!_  
I timidly reached out to killua so i could have something to lean on. 

"What?" He stopped talking to Gon looking at a pathetic hunching me.  
I gave him a desperate look, wanting him to know how much pain i was silently suffering here.  
"It still hurts?" He asks and i nod.

He does a dramatic sigh and turns around and hunches over, inviting me on his back for the second time.  
I light up and carefully climbs on his back, it still hurt but not as much as before while standing on my own.  
"I'm just doing this until next phase alright?" He's blushing?

_omg! that's so adorable! <3 _  
I put some strength into my hug and Killua stops pouting almost immediately.

Gon decides to include me into the conversation.  
"So, Catherine-chan? why did you decide to take the exam?" My smile freezes right then and there.  
I realise my position and that i don't really have a goal with this exam,_ I just kinda got the isekai treatment without the quest of saving a kingdom._

Realizing i didn't have a way of truthfully explain myself i was still smiling but sweat dropping while invertedly screaming  
_Oh My God! what do i do?! what do i say?! _

I was fretting to the point smoke was erupting from my ears.  
Gon and the others looked at this "It's o-okay! you don't have to answer!" Gon didn't know what to do so he asked the next best thing.

"Where do you live?" Gon asked such a thing.

I wanted to scream.  
Even more steam puffed out and my face had turned into a red ringing kettle.  
  


"It's alright! you don't have to answer!" Gon cried out.  
Kurapika and Leorio watched this exchange in mild interest.

"She kinda reminds me of Gon and math" Leorio said.

"But she doesn't talk much at all." Kurapika lowkey agrees.

Killua did a lenny face "What did I say? she's super shy" I looked down in defeat.  
_It's not that i was shy, i just made a promise to myself that's all..._


	7. Chapter 7

I somehow fall asleep right after Killua lets me onto his back, and I don't wake up until i'm shaken awake.

"hmm?"   
My eye's flutter open and i discover that i was leaning against a large building.  
Killua is next to me shaking me looking quiet irritated.

"FINEally!" He croaks.  
"I thought you'd never wake up!" I sit up quickly and look around.  
Gon is not here and not is Kurapika and Leorio either. I quickly look up at Killua confused for a second.

"I don't know when you fell asleep but like i said, This is the second phase so no more piggy backs." He chides me.  
I nod and smile. He stopps looking angry and turns around to look at something else "Come on! let's find the others."

I walk next to him while looking at the tree line.  
I see Hisoka walking out from the forest holding Leorio and instantly know Gon and Kurapika wouldn't be far behind.  
Running off from killuas side i approach Leorio and gently clapp at his cheek (The one that didn't look like a pingpong ball.

"Hey! don't just run off!"  
Killua scolds from behind "oh? you found the old guy." 

Leorio growled "Oi...... who are you calling old?!" Leorio groaned in his sleep.  
I giggled and started stroking his head instead, as if telling him it was time to wake up now.  
Leorio smiled as if having a really good dream.

"Ahhh~ it's faint but i can hear an angel laughing~"   
I giggled even more at how silly he sounded. Leorio you silly dork.  
Leorio slipped of the trunk he was propped up against and thinking fast i caught him before he could hit his head.  
phew! that was close!

huh?  
I looked behind Killua and saw Gon and Kurapika.  
I pointed like a maniac and Killua turned around "Ah! Gon?" 

"Killua! Catherine-chan!"   
Gon stopped next to us and looked at Leorio who was all snuggled up on my lap still in dreamland.

"I thought you wouldn't make it" Killua told Gon and the boy's started to talk.  
Kurapika walked over to me and asked how i was doing and i smiled in turn.

Leorio smiled and laughed in his sleep, mumbling a lot of nonsense, something about soft and smelling good.  
I gently shake his shoulder trying to wake him up.  
It would be bad if he slept through the next exam i thought.  
Leorio fought against waking up and tightly wrapped his arms around my midsection begging for five more seconds.

A stone was suddenly flung right at him out of nowhere.  
The man opened his eyes thanks to the pain and looked for the attacker with a dismayed expression.  
"Hey! That hurt! find your own pillow!"

He then noticed where he was and that he was hugging me.  
"..........." 

He looked at the boys, Gon looked like normal, Kurapika looked a bit creeped out while Killua was Giving poor Leorio a scary look.  
He let go and I stood back up brushing off the grass from my shorts.   
"Did you have a nice rest Leorio" Kurapika asked.

"Y-Yeah.... but where are we?"

"Phase 2" I say outloud much to everyones shock.

"I- I see......." Leorio turned to Kurapika_ She can talk! she effing talked!?_ his eyes seemed to scream.

* * *

Then the examiner walked up to everyone who had passed the first test.  
"Congrats on passing the first stage of this exam, I wish you luck on the next one"

He left and the dubble doors to the weird forest house opened to show a man and a woman.  
The woman was seated on a pink couch while the man sat on the floor behind her and to say he was large was an understatement, he was like a small house on his own!  
Anyway... the Woman Menchi and the Giant Buhara; was our next examiners.

They had barely given us our instruction about them forest pigs until a large rumble shook the earth under our feets.  
A large dust cloud was running straight at us! The pigs?!   
Everyone got hella out of dodge from the stomping heard that evaporated to chase us all one by one.

Somehow I had been quick enough to avoid the first stampede but the pig behind me was quickly gaining on me and I was certain I was going to die!  
(Swoosh) The pig stopped the chase mid shriek and fell over.  
I stopped running and saw Killua sitting on the now dead wild hog "You okay?" He asked and I relaxed instantly.

"Un!"  
He had saved me again.

I carefully strolled up to the dead animal pretty impressed with Killua's feat knowing it was probably nothing to him.  
"ughu! they stink!" I held my nose. _Why would anyone wanna eat this?_

"Hah ha ha!" Killua hopped down next to me looking pretty amused with my reaction. "Lucky you don't huh?" I stare at Killua.  
_He was giving me compliments now?_ "Y-You think I smell nice?" My inner ego is being boosted like hell right now. Killua stops and blushes.  
"D-Don't M-Misunderstand! I'm just saying you don't stink that's all..." He picks the pig up.

"C'mon! let's get back to the others."   
I run to catch up to Killua feeling as happy as he looked embarrassed.   
I wasn't even bothered with his tsundere behaviour... 


	8. Chapter 8

I looked over at Menchi getting more and more angry..... that's a hangry woman, right over there.  
Walking over with my sushi dish i hoped she wouldn't toss it like the others.  
I walked up and placed the plate infront of her my nerves clearly showing as i shakily remove the cover.

”What? It's not fish? Only veggies?”  
I feel my cheeks heat up and quickly fret, I wasn't confident with fish..... i kinda remember the basics but a lot could go wrong and i knew i would be in trouble for serving a poisonous or bad fish.

Menchi looked at me, my food in particular.  
I had shaped the rice, and as topping i had used various vegies and fruits i was familiar with. And cut them into various flower shapes, a hint of wasabi and other spices.  
I hoped it was close enough.

It shouldn't taste bad.  
”W-Well....at.. least i-it's n-not wi-wiggling away from you.”

I tried to make a joke.  
Gon and Leorio had brought up living fish to her after all, of course i was making sure i wasn't actually speaking with mouth uncovered. It was snuggly hidden in my large hoodie like always.

”.......” She looked at me.

”s-sorry! I've never handled fish before!”  
I deflated.

She picked one of the nigiri's up and dipped it in the soy sauce.  
This had caught the attention of everyone, Hanzo in particular.

She plopped it in her mouth and the room grew more tense.

  
As i nervously awaited m verdict. ”You pass, I don't know what you did to the rice but it's delicious”.

I blink and raised the serving plate to my chest and skipped where i stood in a happy dance.  
”...!....” I rush back to the others eyes large and glittering with joy.  
I actually passed in something! I actually did something good here! I peered over at Killua extremely proud of myself.

Killua felt a sudden thump in his chest watching his companion beaming with newfound confidence.  
She wasn't speaking, but Killua could still translate that expression into words directed at him only.  
_"Look i did it!" _it said.

  
His lips curved a little.  
Thinking he could watch her like this all day.

The crowd however got really angry.

A random guy (Not Toudou) stomped up and grabbed me out of nowhere.  
”You'd fail us and only let her pass?! She didn't even use any fish! This little bitch!”

I froze. My earlier confidence robbed with those words.  
”Let go of her! I'm the examiner here NOT you! if i say she pass SHE PASS.”

He harshly shook me in the air and some others in the crowd started to agree with him.  
I was beyond frightened. _What did i do? Why are they hurting me?_   
I started to tear up looking around for help.  
I was in deep trouble!

Then he suddenly dropped me and Killua was there to catch me.  
The guy already bleeding out on the floor, his arm hideously mangled.

  
”Wanna end up like him? ” Killua said in a very cold voice.  
Giving the others the stare of death while fostering a sadistic grin on his lips.

Killua had once again stepped in to save me?  
”try to hurt her or even as much as touch her and you will, understand?”

The tiny rally of men quickly backed off nodding.  
”Y-yes! Certainly!” The yelled out and piped down.

”....”  
I couldn't help but feel grateful.   
I hugged Killua tightly to show that i was happy he helped me.

Killua let go of me, looking really awkward.  
”Don't get used to it! And don't end up in these situations either you got it?!”

I nod with an audible 'un!' sound.  
He scratched the back of his neck, then he dries a few tears from my cheeks with a ”yeah, yeah just go back to grinning like a dork again already!”  
I blush and timidly nod.

He was right! I shouldn't cry.  
I should toughen up more! Gon, Leorio and Kurapika rushed over and wanted to see if I was alright.  
Asking if i was hurt.  
If I wanted something sweet to eat.  
trying to cheer me up or offering to beat the asswhole up some more.

I felt so flattered to be surrounded by such kind pepole.  
I was like... this kinda looked like i had been adopted as their little sister or something.

Mench smiled a bit as she looked at us before going back to yelling at the crowd.  
The ground was then covered in shadow and a very old men landed on the ground outside the building making a large dent on the forest floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow that old Geezer Netero Chairman convinced menchi to offer a retake on the test and brought us all to that cursed Mt-split.  
  


.... "Hau...." Currently i'm watching that drop with dread in my mind.  
I won't be able to climb that! what do I do? I see Menchi go down and then scale the side of the cliff back up to us all.  
My legs were shaking... really shaking.

If i'm going to continue... I need to do this.  
While they were all talking I sneaked closer and conveniently missed out on the dreadful information of the non stop river far bellow.  
"Mmmmmrgh~" I really disliked this.

I stood back up knowing I couldn't do it.   
I watched the other do so tho and when I was about to walk back away from the cliff Tonpa crashed right into me and tumbled us both over the ledge.  
"Whaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

I got hold of the cliff wall somehow and nailed myself as stuck as I could.  
While chanting not to look down.... of course i did.  
"Cathy!" Because Killua called out to me.

Killua and Gon probably thought I jumped after them too!  
I steeled myself and looked for a way to get back up when I saw a small sack of eggs and snatched one.  
  


Stealing egg.... check.  
Now I just had to climb all the way up..... I don't have arm strength for stuff like this!  
"Cathy-chan! are you okay?" 

I try to climb, stumble and shake my head quickly.  
Then I try climbing again, After a while of struggling for mylife someone grabs me from above.  
"Gotcha!" I was quickly pulled up from the slate wall. and dropped into another set of arms "Killua! Catch!"

"Baka! don't toss her like that!"  
Killua holds me securely and easily scales the cliff.   
Finally back at the top I could afford to feel calm again. "You okay?" 

"um...." My voice was weak as I nodd.

"Crazy! why did you jump after if you knew you couldn't climb back up?! be more careful or you really could get hurt!"  
Killua is thoroughly scolding me as I stand there not having the vitality or moment to confess how I really came to follow them.  
I look down in shame as Gon comes to my rescue.

"Killua-kun, it's okay! what's important is that we all get to continue together right?"   
Killua calms down after a little bit and we all boil the eggs.  
I can't eat the eggs... I don't have the appetite after almost dying.

I follow the others into the blimp  
All I want is a bath and a good rest.


	10. Chapter 10

"Killua, Cathy-chan! Let's explore the ship." Gon suggested after Netero had brought us all aboard and prattled trough an full hour of talking.  
  


I shook my head pointing at the shower _I think i'm going to explore some in there first_...A shower... That shower sounds about right!  
"I-I'll join you both in a while" they looked a bit disappointed. 

"You sure?" Gon asked again.

Killua shrugged "We could wait for you"   
I thought his offer was pretty gentlemanly, but I didn't want them to wait on me like that!

Shaking my head I quickly urge them out of our cabin.  
I quickly shut the door after them and sigh a large one of relief. 

outside Both Gon and Killua look at the door then at eachother thinking the same thing

-Girls are weird-

"Well... let's explore the blimp on our own then" Killua says and drags Gon away and soon enough they are up to no good.

I listen as their footsteps fade off and quickly joggs over to the bathroom where I find a small basket of essentials.  
My eyes scan the basket of soap and shampoo until it locks onto the toothbrush "Yas! I'm saved!" I grab the basket and get down to business.

**  
  
[Roughly 2100 seconds later]   
  
**

I leave shower finally feeling like myself again!  
My smile only lasts until I find my clothes on the floor realising that they smelled so bad. "yuck! I can't wear these..."   
I sat down on one of the bunk beds in deep thought. _I need a washing machine! and a dryer.... _

I looked around the cabin room but found nothing of help until I saw the phone on the nightstand.  
"Bingo!"

**[After another 5600 seconds]**

***Knock Knock***

"Yes?"   
Outside the cabin: "Room service!"

I rushed over and opened the door with a bright grin "Thank you!" A lady a few years older than me was holding my clothes in a stylish laundry bag.  
"Your welcome, and thank you for flying with Airline blimp" She bowed and left.

I quickly got dressed and decided to find the boys.  
I wonder how much stuff I had missed after all this.

After a while of looking I find them by the window talking.  
Seems I didn't miss much at all so I reached them just as Killua was talking about how he was going to catch someone _Probably his family .  
  
_I passed one of the corridors going horizontally trough the ship and noticed a girl ahead, she was hiding behind a large plant spying on them.  
My eyes widened when I realized who this girl was... _It's that girl who wants to take revenge on Killua for her dead father!?_  
"Hey!" She notices me and quickly hightails it knocking me over to buy time. 

"CATHY!?"  
Killua hurries over to me quickly.

"Ow.." I wasn't prepared for being shoved out of nowhere.

"Are you okay?"  
He helped me up and noticed the earring I had picked up after the stalker "Killua?" He frowned and grabbed the jewelry before Gon saw it.

"Ah! Cathy-chan there you are"  
I dumbly nod at Gon and smile.

***Belly noises* **  
I realise it's me and hide my face like usual "Sorry..." Killua returns to reality and sighs.

"Baka! If you wan't food just say your hungry... Let's go Gon."  
Killua commands me and Gon to follow and under his lead we head for the blimps restaurant section.  
We stand in line infront of the menu and I nervously look around.

There's a lot of strange food but I don't have any money.  
_No cash or no card... I don't even think they'd take my currency either._

We reach the cashier and I settle for a glass of water  
"Um.... A glass of water plea-"

"A large sunday and a Hot Chocolate with cream set" Killua suddenly shot in his order before I could finish mine.   
The cashier looked at us but not wanting to be rude he asked "Both the Sunday set and Chocolate set then?"

"Yes." He confirmed and turned to me "You can go and find a seat for us, Gon and I will bring the food." 

"But Killua....I-" He flipped me around and ushered me towards the tables.

"Just do it already!" I nod and quickly find a free table.  
  
Gon looks after me and turns back to Killua.  
"....."

"Um...sir?.....Sir?" Gon looks at the cashier.

"Your order" the older man asks and Gon quickly orders a warm tea and a cinnamon roll.

* * *

Killua and Gon joined me at the table.  
Setting down the tray Killua silently scooted the Sunday set infront of me.

***Loud rumbling***  
The palm of my hand lands on my belly and I grasp the fabric covering it.

"Eat..." Killua say while taking a large swig of the warm chocolate "your hungry right?"

"Killua..." I feel my cheeks heat up and I feel super touched, I don't know why he's so considerate about me or how he figured out I can't afford food.  
I scoop some of the treat onto the spoon and eat "I.... Thank you" I dry my eyes quickly and keep eating.

"Cathy-chan...." Gon notices me crying while eating and offers me his handkerchief ...._ it's pink_. 

I laugh a bit "Thank you Gon." 

"hmpf.." Killua looks away. Looking at the earing in his hand instead.  
  


...

"Is this seat open?"   
The girl from before stands infront of us, I recognised her straight away and look at Killua with a worried look.  
What I remember from all of this is that she really hates Killua.


	11. Anita-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this seat open?"

I swallow the last pice of ice cream with a -oh shit- feeling in my gut.

Killua who is seated beside me and beside the -open seat- in question, he also notices the matching earring on the older girl asking to join us.  
"yeah it's open" Gon who is still unaware smiles and Killua silently obliges much to my shock.

I eye them both with heightened concern while silently taking part of Gon and Anita's conversation.

About her father and his grim fate.  
A man who built his riches on others misfortunes.... like so many others, he was targeted by assassins because of his blackened heart.  
How Anita had failed to learn as to why her father died was just as perplexing I could understand why she would deny or disregard it. 

_But even so I can't let her get to Killua.... I can't let her or anyone do so._

***SLAM***

With less thought and with more force than intended.  
I slammed both my hands onto the table, standing up with a new sort of panic.

"Cath...-erine....?" Gon asked as they all had flinched at my sudden outburst.  
I stood there quietly, my arms shaking from the burning pain my palms where heating up to, while my expression switched from determination to instant regret.

I turned my glare of filtered pain onto Anita and with a not so flattering voice "Anita-san!"   
She jumped in confusion as I grabbed her wrist pulling her after me "Come with me!" I pried her away from the table when Killua finally found the air to talk.

"Where are you going?"  
He reached to grab me and i skillfully avoided him with the best excuse "Gi-Girl talk! No boys allowed!" with that and before he could stop me I rushed Anita over to the ladies room closing the door in Gon and Killuas faces.

"What was that about!?" Anita hissed.

I was having an inward panic attack "I Don't Know!?" I placed a hand over my heart and calmed down.  
"No I DO KNOW!" I shook my head then pointing at her "Don't harm Killua!" I demanded.

"I want you to leave him alone..." I calmed down.

Anita however looked at me with wide eyes her hand close to her knifes  
"How did you know" her voice was laced with murder "He killed my father! He doesn't deserve life!" 

I blocked the door.  
"I don't know if he was really your father's killer but I can't let you hurt him!"

"He's a killer! a MONSTER!" She spits and I see red.

"Don't call him that!"  
With those words I delivered a perfect slap reddening parts of her cheek.... I calmed down and instantly felt terrible bringing my hands to my face in slight horror.  
_I slapped her?.... I hit someone!.... I actually HIT her?!! _

She was shocked.

I was too "I'm sorry..... But you know nothing about him... please don't call him such a horrible name"

I was roughly shoved into one of the marbled sinks with a yelp,  
She held my face and pressed it at the mirror with rage in her eyes.

"Why would you defend him!? He kills for money! He killed my father!"   
I can see her arms shaking and her fingers dig deeper into my skin.

"Correction" I raised my pointy "He DID kill for money, he's an ex-assassin"

".... What?" Anita can't belive what she's hearing.

"Plus: I kinda have a thing going on here... like, a like-like thing"

"A like-like....? Are you dumb!? He Kill-"

"-I still like him!"   
I stop her next words with my own "Killua....he, Killua looks after me, when he never had to... he protected someone like me..." I pour my heart out to this girl  
even about things I have never told anyone yet.

"I lost my father too... My mother killed him and used me for easy money..." Anita let go of me and I fell to the floor.  
It made my heart bleed when I thought about my past "My father wasn't the kindest man... he did a lot of bad things, but he treated me kindly... he was the only adult that did, so losing him was really hard."

I looked at her "Anita... I understand your pain, more than anyone... But I won't let you hurt Killua, I can't let him die or get hurt... I can't lose someone that important to me EVER again" She returned her knife looking slightly conflicted.

***crash and stomp***  
"That's it!" Killua had listened in a bit and unable to hear every word he went to open the door rather violently. 

"No Killua!"

"Don't stop me Gon!"

"But it's the girls room! you can't go in!"

"Let go! that Anita chick is too sketchy! what if something happened!?"

"Killua!!!!"

Both me and Anita looked at the door listening to the commotion outside while making awkward faces.  
The door finally gave in and was picked clean of it's hinges despite Gon's protests, from what I could see he was kinda shocked to see Killua holding the now broken door in the air.

"What tha-!? Killua Zoldyck!"  
I begin scolding killua and seeing her opening Anita took her chance and grabbed me from the floor holding her knife against my neck!

"No!"  
Killua saw and he quickly dropped the door with a sharp glare.

"Don't move!" Anita demanded "or I'll really cut her!"

Gon and Killua could only stand there waiting for the best chance to help me.  
"A-Anita... sto-p.. ouch!" her blade cut against my chin drawing slight blood.

"Why are you doing this!?" Gon yells

Anita glared "It's revenge! and she's in my way!" I looked over at Killua as best as I could.  
His hand was sharpened ready to attack "That monster killed my father!" Anita accused Killua making Gon look at Killua with confusion.

"Killua did? b-but Catherine is not involved!"  
Killua's eyes sharpened.

Anita nodded pressing the knife harder against me "Nnghh!!" the blade stung something terrible making Gon flinch and Killua to step closer.  
"Don't move I said!" 

"Anita-san! let her go!" Gon demanded.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? She tried to stop me!"  
Anita started to drag me along as a shield much to Gon and Killua's dislike.

They tried to follow but when she saw she slashed the blade deeply across my shoulder "I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

  
"Aiyeee!" I let out a pained shriek and tears instantly filled my eyes, I could feel something warm dribble and stick onto my hoodie and skin and dribble down my arms and fingers. Gon's eyes twisted painfully.

"STOP!" He was angry.  
You could see his bright eyes darken.

Killua stepped closer just as Leorio and Kurapika stumbled into the scene with enough timing to see Anita back away with me in her grip, miscalculate her step and tumble down the stairs behind her bringing me along with a cry.

"Catherine!!" Gon yelled but Killua rushed after with enough speed to almost vanish from view.  
He reached us and quickly dislodged me from her grip, breaking her arm in the process.

Anita was flung to the wall while Killua wrapped his arms around my back pulling me up against him protectively "Cathy!"

  
I turned to look up at him, grasping his shoulder and arm to stay somewhat upright "Ki-Killua..." I felt pretty tired.  
Something that had been lodged into my waist in the fall now slid lose and dropped to the floor with a **_-klink-_** sound, Killua's eyes found it and the growing pool of red.

Anita's knife had gotten stabbed into my waist during the fall and cut an even deeper wound.  
"......" Killua lost his words when he saw and his grip instantly tightened around me.

I close my eyes for a bit.  
"Killu-...." lightheaded I utter my friends name.

Right then Anita Woke up.  
Killua turned to glare at her so darkly it caused her fear, right as the examiners and Netero with their committee guards came charging.  
She was wrestled down onto the ground while Netero turned to us. It was difficult to focus on what was being said.

  
But Netero looked at me and said something.  
Killua picked me up and carried me somewhere.... we entered a room and he gently placed me on something hard and cold.  
  


I managed to grab his sleeve as he let go.  
Killua quickly clasped his hand around mine with a desperate look in his eyes, he was telling me something... I could see his lips moving.  
I don't know what he was trying to say but I wanted to ease that look in his eyes. 

I only managed to smile a little and closed my eyes after a prickling feeling in my other arm.


	12. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through his eyes

Killua watches as Cath weakly holds onto his sleeve.  
He quickly falls over against the table grasping that hand tightly in his own "Cath... it's alright..." _you're going to be alright._

She looks at Killua with drowsy eyes and Killua is flooded with guilt.  
"I'm sorry.... so sorry...sorry I'm sorry" She looks concerned then she tries to squeeze his hand back with the warmest little smile on her face.

Killua felt something in his very core melt for the girl on the table and he had to bite back the sudden well of emotions.  
The medic pricked her with the pain reliever sending Catherine into a slight slumber with that soft smile still lingering on her face.  
"Killua-kun I must ask you to follow me" Netero said and hesitantly Killua left her side.

* * *

I wake up in bed alone in a small cabin.

The last thing i recall is Killua and about Anita.. "Killua....KILLUA!?"   
My clothes are once again washed and dried but one could clearly see the two tears in them.

"Please let him be okay!"  
I pulled the shirt back over my torso and left the room with some dizziness in my system, short to say i didn't have to look for long.

"Killua!?!" I slam the door open "uhm... hi guys" I dumbly greeted.  
I'd found the others in the next room looking like crap to be fully honest.

They all turned to me in slight shock and Killua was the first on his feet.

"Killua! are you okay!? did she hurt you!?"  
He wrapped me in a tight hug and a sharp pain stung my body "Ow!"  
Killua flinched and I felt bad then wrapped my arms around him "Killua! I'm so glad you are okay!" 

He was shaking really badly "I'm sorry.... Sorry...so sorry" He said over and over.

The others looked just as worried and I smiled.  
Hugging Killua tightly as I could "No... It was my fault, I.. I thought I could talk her out of it"

He paused while I continued "But It's alright... the most important thing is that you didn't get hurt!" I smiled with honest feelings.  
Killua pulled away from the hug not looking impressed, no he looked livid but instead of shouting at me he pushed me away gently.

"Killua?"  
I called after him but he didn't answer at first.

"You got hurt..." Killua said.

"Who cares about me! it's you who she's after isn't it?!"

"....."   
"Go back to bed and rest" Besides Killua's hollow words the room was void.

".... Killua?" I bet I looked as confused as I felt for Gon walked over to me and gave me a warm hug   
"It's alright... just give him a few seconds okay?" I nod and Gon ushers me back to bedroom with a complicated face  
then he left the cabin with me and Leorio and Kurapika in it.

Not far from the cabin Gon found Killua soundlessly looking out through the window at our next landing platform.  
"Killua" Gon gently called out.

Killua didn't pause to meet Gon's face.  
Gon stepped next to Killua and a silence remained with them for a while, until Killua's lips trembled and in a last effort to hide it he slammed the small window table.  
it easily broke apart with a destructive dent making Gon jump slightly from the sharp sound.

"Killua?"  
Gon flinched but Killua ignored it.

"Why wasn't she angry?" Killua asked "She was..... Someone just tried to kill her! I was careless.... It was my fault"

"That's not true Killua! that wa-"  
Gon was cut of.

"That girl came here to take revenge on ME! I'm the one she wanted to get to! But when she went against someone I care about..."  
  


"......"  
Gon stopped refuting.

"This is why Assassins don't have friends.... Not because we don't want too."

"You can't think like that Killua!"   
Killua turned to glare at Gon, tears in his eyes, "why not! It's the truth!"   
_Even if I left everything behind! and start my own path, I'll still be alone... _

Gon didn't budge "Even so, you can't think like that.."

Killua looked utterly tormented "She said she was happy I wasn't the one hurt!... Can you even understand what that felt like?!"

"But Killua.... Catherine didn't kno-" 

"-I know that!"   
Killua cried "Cathy is not like you or me.... especially not like me...." he looked away "She offered herself for someone like me..._ Who cares about me?_ That should be my words! not her's! .... and I carelessly put her in danger letting her waltz off with someone like that cause I was overconfident!"

Gon felt the pain as his friend poured his heart out.  
He didn't realize how badly Killua ha'd taken all this... "Killua..."

  
What could Gon say in a moment like this? _What would Mito-san do? I bet Mito-san had those answers._

\---

..... "Guys?"  
Leorio was holding a few cartons of pizza.

"I don't want to interrupt or anything but before Catherine decides to attempt her fifth escape please get back to the cabin, Kurapika and I can't hold her pacified much longer"

Killua and Gon looked at Leorio with both confusion and irritation (irritation on Killuas part).  
But they complied and was shocked to hear loud complaints from the room they just left.

"Catherine-san... please get some rest!" Kurapika's voice could be heard "Killua and Gon will be fine"

A seconds of loud thumps and door jiggles later "But I'm still worried! I need to talk to him and make sure he's really okay! also! what if Anita is going to try anything!"

"Killua is a resourceful boy I'm sure he's alright, also Gon is with him... nothing will happen" Kurapika seemed to have tamed the beast.

".... B-but...." her voice sounded so sad  
"I just wanted to be someone reliable to him.... what if.... but what if I'm really just a burden for him? Kurapika-san at least let me see him once more!"

the door jiggled again "If I apologize better... If I try a bit harder, I-"

Killua unlocked the door making Catherine almost topple out of it "Ki-Killua!?"

* * *

I saw Killua, Leorio and Gon and quickly felt my face heat up.  
Leorio stepped inside with the pizza followed by Gon and Lastly Killua who was giving me a strict frown.

I quickly bowed and prepared to apologize even more when he grabbed my ear "ouch!" with such an action he forced me back to the bedroom and closed the door.  
"I said go back to bed" His voice was so icy I could only comply in fear.

  
I quickly kicked my shoes off and dived under the covers "........"  
I observed him as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

_This was a new side to him alright._

"Sleep" was his only word.

"B-But...."

and then the door cracked open and Leorio peeked inside "There's pizza if you-" Killua glared at him and the grown teen quicky yeeted the door closed with a "r-right!"  
Killua's eye fell back on me as he made himself comfy "Sleep" was his second word.

I frowned slightly in sadness and closed my eyes "Alright....." _He was angry._  
I felt like crying but held it in as best as I could... "G-Go-od night" I sobbed without meaning to and pulled the cover higher. Doing so I missed the second of shock on his face. 

"........."

_*sigh*_  
With a sigh I hear shuffling behind me then Killua climbing into bed behind me his arms pulling me against him.  
I freeze slightly until "You scared the living shit out of me" Killua's soft but deep voice confessed.

"huh? w-what do you mean?" I stutter.

Killua gently holds my hand "I told you before to be more careful do you have a death fetish?" I think about it but my prideful heart refused to see reason just yet.  
I turn around with some pain and complaint then tightly wrap my arms around his back "I knew... about your family, I know you are strong and that Anita-san is no match for you... I already knew" 

"Then why did you do that?" he asked.  
  


"I don't know.... but if there was only the slightest chance she actually would get an upper hand, I wanted to stop her... I didn't want to put you in a place where you had to kill her" I looked at Killua as he looked down at me with unreadable eyes "You ran away because you didn't want to kill right?...."  
I smiled a little "Sorry, I kinda over heard you and Gon earlier" _But that's not really where I got that information._

Killua's eyes grew slightly wider 

But before I can get a good decent word in he quickly hauled me into a heartfelt hug, his arms wrapped tightly around me "wha-!?"

"Idiot" he softly spoke _you have to stop being so cute!  
_Killua felt his heart beat faster than ever, _I've never met anyone who affects me this easily... she just lights up everything around me with a single heartbeat._

......................

I remained hauled in his hug for a good long while   
_Does this mean he's not angry any longer? which one is it?_

***hungry noises***

"hmm?/umm?" the both of us part from the hug.   
I can still smell the pizza from the other room but I also see a carton hastily placed on the floor near the door.

I gulp hungrily at the sight.  
I can't help it! and both of us starts laughing before Killua goes and get's the pizza so we can properly enjoy a good meal before the exam resumes.


	13. Chapter 13

When the blimp lands i attempt to walk out with the others when Netero calls out to us.

"Before I begin the exam I must have a word with you miss"  
Killua and the boys crowd closer to me and Killua puts himself inbetween "I won't allow it" I hold Killua's shoulder confused as heck.

"Killua?" I turn to the elderly man "About what?"

"Cathy you don't have to-" Killua's clear panic makes it obvious what the subject was going to be about.  
I climb out next to Killua from the boys protective barrier and hugg his arm "But I won't leave it like this" I turn back to Netero.

I'm ready to hear it.  
"Since I'm involved I want to act accordingly" 

"It's not something huge" Netero said "I was just wondering if you wanted to press any charges"

I turn to look at Anita who is standing behind him cuffed and detained.  
"No"

Anita looked at me, we held eye contact for a few seconds "If she must be charged with anything... let it be the truth about her father"  
I turn to Gon and Killua, Leorio and Kurapika... I look at Killua and take his clenched hand in mine "Killua... please; give her closure"

Everyone was shocked.  
Anita was..

Kurapika, Leorio and Gon was...

Netero looked more interested than anything and Killua was both hesitating and angry.  
"Why..." Killua was stil upset.

"Please" I beg.

Killua looks torn then he sighs and ruffle my hair "Idiot... you are too nice" He walks over to Netero and Anita and holds out his hand and drops the earing in Netero's hand.  
Netero recognises the material instantly "oh my this is spice mineral crystal isn't it?" 

Kurapika's eyes twitched in recognition "SMC? here??"

"Spice mineral??" Gon and I asked.

"Purified Spice minerals can be addicting" Kurapika explained.  
"Once you taste it, it's over"

Leorio sighed "I had a neighbour who ingested that stuff; he was a family man of five children but lost everything because of his addiction"  
"He wasn't the only one, a lot of pepole who ingested it lost everything to get even a smallest portion of that stuff" 

Anita looked horrified.  
I sent her a knowing look but knew no words would sooth her now.

"a-... That's a lie!" she cried.  
  


"It's true" Netero's words cemented that fact.

"You didn't know?" Killua asked.  
"That your happiness was built out of misfortunes of all those pepole" 

With tears in her eyes she clutched the earing Netero gave back to her "But.... father was kind.... always surrounded by smiling pepole... he was!"  
I walked over and hugged her "huh?" Killua and the other tensed. About to pry me away when I spoke.  
  


"That's right... even so... he was your father; and he loved you.. He became a monster to give you happiness... he kept you in the dark to protect you."  
She broke down and cried "even if he was the devil himself... you were lucky to be born loved by a father who would give it all for you" ¨she nodded and cried harder.

I lent her my shoulder as someone who knew more than anyone.  
Who knew what it felt like.  
Words that was never spoken to me unless spoken by myself to another.

* * *

After a while Anita is escorted back into the blimp and Netero also leaves after providing the last instructions fo the next test.  
  


"Get to the entrance floor to this tower within 72 hours or you are disqualified." 


	14. Chapter 14

╥﹏╥  
".....hmmm"

I wasn't keen on exploring the edges of what looked to be a straight vertical drop of death.  
"Killua?.... there has to be a trapdoor around here right? they can't expect us to free fall!"

"hmm?"  
Killua was busy looking at the weird monster looking daruma head flaxing around with a dead applicant that had moments earlier tried to scale the wall of the cylinder building,

I looked away from the sight feeling slightly nauseous.  
Just because everyone seemed fine with dying pepole didn't mean I was like that too! 

"Why are you hunching like that?"  
Gon asked me and behind him was the audible crunch of bones and gore far out in the sky "Ah! Cathrine? h-hey?!"

I vomited from that.  
The pizza and coke no longer belonging in my belly "Eww! Nasty!" Leorio flew away from me.

Kurapika sent him a glare "Aren't you going to be a doctor?"

Killua patted my back. only now aware of my sensitivities.  
"Let's look around for a bit" I nod.

We walk around and gradually the number of applicants dwindle it had been an hour or so but it fet longer than that with nothing to do then knock on the floor randomly.  
I stop looking and turn to find that Killua and Gon had somehow drifted further away from me in the search and I called out to them.

"Killua! Go- ahhh!"  
I stepped on a lose tile and vanished into the floor as the trapdoor slid back in place.

* * *

"Cathy!!!"

Killua rushed over and the floorboard closed unable to be opened.  
"Cathy!" He applied force and rammed against the tiel and it cracked slightly showing some kind of metal that wouldn't budge. Nut even to Killuas herculean violence.

"Killua!" 

Gon and Killua paused "Cathy?!"

"Cathy! are you okay?!"  
They listened intently.

"Yes! I'm in a room without a door!.... there's a note here but I can't read it!"  
  


Gon tapped around on the ground and noticed a few other tiles "Killua"  
Killua nodded and Gon called Leorio and Kurapika over "Leorio! Kurapika!"

* * *

"Eh!? She's down there!?"

Kurapika asked and it placed worry in Leorio's face "Hey Catherine are you sure you are okay?"

"....."

"...." they paused and inches closer to the crack.

"gyahh!" a yelp and a thud "Y-Yeah... it's so dark here tho! the light's went out!"  
They relaxed.

They hear sobbing.  
"It's daaaaaark! I can't see! Killua! everyone; it's dark!!!!"  
  


"Don't tell me.... she's scared of the dark" Kurapika concluded.

"Cathy it's going to be alright!"  
Gon calls out.

"Alright i'm going to break this tile"  
Killua said eerily calmly and begun going crazy at the tile to the point he was bleeding slightly. "Killua stop! your hands!" Gon held him back.

"Let go!"  
Killua hissed.

* * *

"Killua?!"  
I didn't know what was going on but I was indeed scared and what I was hearing from above didn't calm me down.

There was a moment of arguing from above and Gon and Killua both rolled through a random trapdoor and after came Leorio and Kurapika through the two trap doors left.  
I didn't know what happened or who had fallen in and rolled into a tiny ball against one of the walls.

The light came back on and I was lucky to see that it was my friends.

They spotted me after gathering themself from the wall and the light had adjusted.  
"....."

"Killua!"  
I pushed of the wall and scrambled over to the boys.  
Killua hugged me where he sat next to Gon while I; on my front flat on the ground wrapped my arms around his waist bawling into his stomach. 

There was a few things in life I couldn't handle even after years of exposure and months of therapy:

\- Darkness; especially confined space with no way out, like now.  
  
\- Insects; Bugs in general, but larger bugs was a big Nope. (tho there was some exceptions)

\- Therapy; yes.... therapy (sitting there waiting to be judged and belittled)

* * *

"Cath..."  
Killua wasn't expecting her to be this scared.

She was clinging to Killua like he was her single life line, shaking and hyperventilating.... wait: Hyperventilating? hey.... she was having a panic attack!?  
Killua took a deep breath "Tell me what you need now."

Killua gently rubbed her back "Cathy.... it's alright" She fought through a large sob and muttered something inaudible.

"It's alright... take a deep breath and tell me again"

"....

".....t'was-d...da-rk....I'm scared" she whimpered after a lot of effort "can't see... st-stuck... scared!"

  
"The dark is gone and you aren't alone... we can get out of here together" combing through her hair Killua kept his words simple and short.  
She took a few irregular huffs and did her best to calm down.  
closing her eyes she focused on Killua and his gentle hands... 

soon she calmed down and closed her eyes already asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_After crying myself to sleep I woke up around two hours later when Tonpa fell into the last trapdoor._

* * *

“mmmnn… Killua?”  
I rub my eye that is filled with dried tears and still kinda red and swollen.

“Are you feeling okay now?”  
Killua has been letting me sleep on his lap for all this while?  
_Omg… this is too embarrassing I let them all see such a girly side of me!? _I cried out in my head.

No one pointed it out however so… I guess they don’t want to make fun of me. (_Like they dared with Killua in the same room =.=_)

On a round table was six watches, putting them on a door infront of us slid open “Well…. The door appears?” Leorio was just as confused.

“Probably when all of us put on the watches it activated the route” Kurapika theorized.

“Well! Let’s go!” Tonpa charged ahead like he was the group leader. While we others trudged after, Leorio looked at him with suspicion _“He’s acting oddly…” _he whispered to the group.

We didn’t get very far until a door was blocking our way again.  
_I wonder how this will play out with one more in the group? I don’t think I should interfere with the first match even when Tonpa loses on purpose: it would suck if he found another reason to sabotage for us._

**The door: Open or not?  
O = Yes  
X = No**

“The answer is pretty obvious, it’s yes” Leorio said and pressed, we all pressed, the door unlocked and slid open. I paused when I saw the screen.

**The door: Open or not?  
O 4 = Yes  
X 2= No  
**_CRAP!? I pressed the wrong button!  
_I should have asked what those wriggly signs said! Or just pressed like Killua! Gahhhh!!!! I’m screwed!!!  
  


“Alright, who pressed on X?” Leorio turned to us with mild irritation. I flinched feeling put on the spot.

“Ah Sorry!!! I messed up pushing” I must applaud Tonpa for his shameless gut.

“Grrr… Don’t joke, is your sight really that bad, huh?”  
Leorio was pissed off alright. Would he go off at me too if I came clean? But…. Allowing Tonpa get the full burn alone when I did wrong as well wasn’t heroic at all.

I raised my hand faintly.  
“U—uhm…. Leorio-san, I …I pressed the wrong button to!!!!” My confession increased from a little peep to a large roar. I teared up a bit (_mostly on purpose_) so he would be more lenient. “I’m sorry!”

“……”  
“Just leave it alone Leorio” Kurapika said.

“The door is open so are we going?” Gon asked.

“Yeah” Killua agreed with Kurapika and Gon.  
“Even if he does this each time, we’ll still be able to move forward” Killua glared at Tonpa who adverted his eyes.

Then he turned to me with a more lenient look.  
“It’s okay Cathy since you didn’t mean too”

“A-Are you sure?” I peek at Leorio again with a very sorry and pitiful look. Tonpa was pissed off with the stark contrast of treatment here. Leorio nods not having the heart to yell in my face.

“Well! Okay let’s go!” He stomps off.

* * *

After another walk we are locked in a hallway with another round of votes.

**Which way?**

**O = Right  
X = Left**

This time I click just like Killua and Kurapika.

**O 4 = Right  
X 2 = Left  
**The bars slid up and we were allowed to go right, Leorio was upset again as he pressed left.  
“Normally you’d go left right?! LEFT!”

“ Well, according to some studies in human behavior, I read that most turn left when lost”

Kurapika explained.

“I heard that too” Killua chimed in making me sigh in relief.

“That sounds so fake!” Leorio argued.

“It’s instinct” Tonpa said.  
“If the member of the jury knows this there is also a strong possibility that hey put a higher level of difficulty on the left way~”

I glare at Tonpa saying all that when he was the one pressing left too.

“Exactly!” Kurapika exclaimed.

“Pff! There are two idiots among us then?”  
Leorio stomped and Gon looked put on the spot.

“Oh!” Leorio spotted something down the hall.  
_It’s the room where the prisoners would be facing us!._

“Look”  
Killua was the first to spot them.  
There was an additional opponent on the other side, and I turned worried.  
Clutching Killua’s arm “Be careful” I said in haste.

Killua heard me.  
I frowned trying to find a suitable solution to the problem. He reached out and stroked my head and I looked at Killua with wider eyes “It’s alright” He said.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

_**>>>> Last time on what this even is**:_

_ “Look”  
_Killua was the first to spot them.  
There was an additional opponent on the other side, and I turned worried.  
Clutching Killua’s arm “Be careful” I said in haste.

Killua heard me.  
I frowned trying to find a suitable solution to the problem. He reached out and stroked my head and I looked at Killua with wider eyes “It’s alright” He said, and I nod.

* * *

In the end I let Tonpa proceed first and watch as the match end before it even begin.  
Leorio and the others argue about what Tonpa's actions brought the group besides 1 loss out of 6 pepole.

The next prisoner steps out and it's noone I recognize.  
I guess It's my turn now? I raise my hand "My turn!" I was thinking about doing what Tonpa did.

_Sure it's kinda cowardly, but Leorio's coming loss will cost us so I should be quick about it._  
"Are you sure?" Killua asks looking kinda worried.

I smile and nod "Since i'm even weaker than Tonpa, If winning is impossible I should aim to make the match as short lived as possible!"  
I manage to front a look of confidence but even Leorio looks hesitant to let me ut to the ring.

With that: I head out and stop before my opponent.  
He was kinda old and wrinkly looking, clearly had been here for a while since he looked like he lacked a few years of natural sunlight.  
"Hello!" 

I pretend to be on good terms.  
Wrinkly man grinned a rather toothless grin, his grin was not friendly at all he looked like he'd won the lottery.  
"..... W-Well" I try to be brave.

The malice in his eyes vanished behind a perfect mask he'd seem'd to have practiced for years, it almost fooled me right after having seen his real intentions.  
"Well.. you see an old brittle man like myself has no joints for running or fighting" I calmed down.

_Did that mean I still had a chance? _"Likewise, i'd prefer another kind of match"  
I try my hardest to sty in place, every fiber in me wanted to run back over to Killua and hide.

"I have a board of chess here"  
he pulled out a chess board and my eyes lit up "Oh! chess?" My sudden interest shocked even the old wrinkly man.  
  


"Oh I didn't know young miss played?"  
I nod still keeping my distance.

"My father taught me a fair bit, but may I request something?"  
I tried to ask politely and the man nodded "What would that be?"  
  


"Since mister seems to be a seasoned player, are you familiar with chess clock's? I'd like to use it"  
He pauses, probably going to say no.

"I don't really own a chess clock miss" He went for the excuse.

"Really? such a shame... then I must request another kind of game." So I smiled sweetly in turn.  
  


"Are you sure? I could use a good opponent..." he tried to convince me to play anyway  
_I would have with a chess clock, but.... playing on his term would not only lose us time but a win as well._

"I promised my friends not to squander time even if I end up losing the match" I pretend to be troubled "mister I'm sure you understand, any other day I'd be happy to play chess with you" _This old man is not the only one who can fake a face._

"I see"   
the old man hid his irritation well, "It can't be helped so lets play something else"  
  


"Thank you for understanding"  
I clasp my hands together _If this take longer than five min I'm going to give up the match._

Unaware of the plan, the old man and I failed to settle on a match _It seems this was his intent all along, when I saw through his first scheme he's trying to buy time by suggesting games he knows I will refuse and like wise he will refuse all my requests like I thought._

_Then I should give up now and help Leorio win his round.  
_Deciding on that I tossed an eye to my friends then turned back to the old man "I give up" I say clearly.

"huh!?"

"What?"

"She said what?!"

The old man despite the commotion "Little miss what are you saying?".

"Because it's clear you will keep stalling for time by opposing any game as long as it's a game that takes less than 72 hours"  
I explain. "Like with the chess game, you refused to play with time for that would make it impossible for you to stall your turn to your liking".

"What do you mean?"  
Gon and Leorio wanted to know.

"A chess clock has two timers, the clock itself consists of two clocks with buttons to stop one clock while starting the other. In that manner the two clocks never run simultaneously." I explained "Chess clocks are used in chess and other two-player games where the players move in turn."

"The purpose is to keep track of the total time each player takes for their own moves, and ensure that neither player overly delays the game." I look back at the old man.  
"You didn't want a game that ensures that neither player overly delays the game... that is true for now as well, you keep delaying the match before it can even properly start"

Leorio seems like he finally understands "But what do we do?"

"So I give up, it's my los-Mphf!?!"  
Before I can admit defeat the man who has lost his cool flies at me and covers my mouth.

I'm down on my back with him over me preventing my voice to reach anywhere "I'm afraid I can't let you do that sweetie" I struggle but he was a lot more stronger than I took credit for! "Mpfh!!!"

"Catherine!?" They all screamed out "Oi! Let go of her!" Leorio hollered "The game hasn't even started! That's against the rules!"

The old man out of somewhere takes a bundle of something and jams it deep into my mouth, so deep I can't simply spit it out as he holds my hands!  
Doing that he wrestles me to my belly and twists my already wounded arm so much my bones snap out of place and my wrist brakes "!?.......!?"

Even if i can't speak I can still scream.  
The world before my turns white, I feel sick and a shrill cry of pure pain forces itself passed the bundle of gags.  
"Hehe kekeke! you can't speak now can you~" He leans down pressing against the stab wound on my waist my awareness slips to the degree i can't hear properly. 

"We can spend eternity like this~"   
He goads "let me enjoy you little miss" Something starts rustling behind me and my shirt is being raised.

"Blah!?"  
The old man falls to the side next to me.

"....."  
Lodged in his skull was a knife and the one who tossed it was no other than _Killua?  
He had a weapon like that?_

The bell beeped and the match came to a close with a default win for me.  
"....." I remained on the floor twitching because I can't move but was clearly alive. I managed to turn and raise my fine arm to pull out the bundle of fabrics forced there.


	17. Chapter 17

Taking a few dry heaves I try sitting up but fail at it "Cathy!?"   
There is running and Killua picks me up from the floor, I cry because it hurts.  
  


Leorio rushes over "Let me see!"   
He opens his briefcase then looks at my arm "We need to pop it back in and bind her wrist" Kurapika and Gon looking on from afar.

"Can anyone give me something she can chew on? a wallet? anything to protect her from biting her tongue off???"   
Gon rummaged through his bag pack and pulled out his wallet.

"Here!"  
  


"Good, Killua hold her for me"  
Killua already was.

I shrieked when Leorio grabbed m arm and hadn't Killua stopped me I would be fighting against Leorio.  
It hurt so much!

"It hurts! Don't... Don't touch me!!!"  
I cried and cried like a wimp, Being cut at, stabbed, then having my arm popped and wrist broken all in the span of 24 hours.  
_If I survive this i'll....._

Something popped and a hot shower washed over me, I stopped thinking.

Hollering and struggling for a second then fall limp, already numb and partially unconscious.  
I cant focus and everything swims before me. I don't even notice Leorio wrapping my arm or Killua caring me back to our side.  
"Shhh....it's over... it's alright now"

I can hear a voice but I don't recognize it where I am at.

* * *

Killua holds her close to himself after Leorio's assistance.

She had stopped hollering and was limply existing in my arms like a wounded animal, twitching and silently crying.  
Killua was beyond livid, beyond panicked even, _That pervert.... trying to touch her infront of me!_ Still growling Killua sat down against the wall.

_If anyone as much as look this way...._  
Gon worriedly took place in the ring wanting to know if his friend was going to be alright "Will she be...."

"Gon she'll be fine" Leorio said.  
"She just needs some rest focus on you and be safe alright?" Leorio had entered doctor mode and thus all his previous concerns was taking backseat.

Kurapika watched all this unfold with a look.


	18. Chapter 18

(Later)   
  
I could hear arguing..... familiar voices... I open my eyes to see Killua arguing with Kurapika.  
That fake spider member passed out on the floor.... Leorio was siding with Killua, Gon tried to calm everyone down.

"I don't think you understand me Kurapika"   
Killua's voice is matter of fact "Either you go out there and finish what you started or I will have to do it for you; It's NOT a suggestion"

I have never heard Killua this cold.  
Kurapika tried to hold his ground but Killua grabbed Kurapika and picked him up dragging him out from his place, easily avoiding Kurapikas counter attacks and weapons.  
"It's not that hard, it's either forfeit or death, what you think about it means nothing to me right now."

_Killua sounded so cold an not like himself!_

"Pick now or I will pick for you" Saying that he tightened his hold around Kurapika's neck tethering him way too close to the edge.  
Leorio looked at Killua "H-hey!? I want him to act too but aren't you going too far here!?"

Leorio was ignored "...Well?" Killua asked.

"Killua no!" Gon rushed up to stop Killua from tossing his friend over the edge but was easily held back by Killuas unrealistic strength.   
Gon became only know aware of, Killua didn't avert his glare to look at Gon but his rage was skillfully divided with a single word "YES" a direct rebellion against Gon's "no"

_Why was this happening!?_  
Since noone noticed me I forced myself up and with pure pain in my body I moved Gon aside and clutched Killuas free arm "...Stop!" I keel a bit and my vision flutters.  
_It hurt so much I can't bare it!_ "P-Please.... no...." Killua finally looks away as everyone is looking at me.

  
"Cath...." Killua's true feelings swims to the top and reflects in his eyes.

  
_He's scared? He looks desperate.... why is he scared? .... no... he's worried?_ I falter and my grip loosened and Killua quickly drops Kurapika.   
He catches me before I hit the ground leaving Gon and Leorio to aid Kurapika's balance so he dosen't fall to his death.

* * *

Killua's sole and only focus is on the girl in his arms.

* * *

I try opening my eyes again but it's so difficult  
breathing or moving hurts....

"Cath!? hey! can you hear me?? your going to be fine.... just rest okay?"

"Killua....?" _ Was I still sleeping?_  
_Everything hurt so much.... _

"Does it hurt?" I can hear his voice, it's soft and very caring... not at all like the voice he used for the others only seconds ago.  
"It's alright... I'll finish this and I'll bring you down the tower safely, there is medics right behind that door just hold on a little bit more."

I close my eyes and nod.  
It's all I can do at the moment.

* * *

"You're lucky" Killua glared at Kurapika.  
  
"You better hope she makes through this for your sake" He turned to Leorio "That goes for you as well... better end your turn quickly because I'm not joking around."  
Saying so Killua left Catherine in Gon's arms and as if he'd teleported across the large gap, he appeared next to the fraud pretending to be unconscious.

"Sorry...(in a not so sorry voice) but I don't have time to waste."  
Killua raised his foot about to deliver the mothers of all stomps when the fraud felt the threat and flew up with a "I give! I give up! Please don't kill me!"  
The fraud fled across his bridge and Killua hurriedly returned to my side. 

Gon was happy Killua hadn't killed anyone yet.  
He turned to Leorio and Kurapika "Leorio... Kurapika, don't take it to heart, he's just trying to-" Leorio shivered but nods.

"I know... she really means a lot to him... more than anyone in this room."

Kurapika was silently observing everything... he felt really guilty.  
He could have just done what Killua had, _used intimidation...there was no excuse of his own cold actions.... Cathy-chan had been nothing but kind and understanding... even now, she had defended him from Killua's wrath._

_When did I become this cold?_ Kurapika thought about himself.

Leorio quickly passed Killua and over into the ring, the boys looming threat over his back.  
Leorio looked at their wounded companion, the brat was sick in the head but he was right... she needed medicine and healthcare as soon as possible.

Thank's to Killua's intimidation the whole team won all the challenges (Leorio didn't even try to flirt with the scammer and with a leveled head he even won the rock paper scissor game!)

The door to their left opened leaving Killua to fight the last fight.  
He finished it in less than a few seconds and everyone moved on from the room with mixed feelings.


	19. Chapter 19

Clouds...... I see bit's of a foggy cloud and a very dark tunnel.  
Such a stranger thing to see..... "Hihi...hehe~ fluffy~" I'm saying such weird things but who cares?

The group stopps.  
Looks at me where I'm riding on Killua's back, arm wrapped in a makeshift cast, new bandages on my body (Meaning someone had undressed me?) I ignore that thought.  
  


"Toooot~"  
I pretend to be a car horn but kick my legs as if urging a horse to speed up "Toooooot!"  
The world spins a bit and Gon comes into view "Baby!" I exclaim feeling super happy "Gon my sweet, sweeet baby!"  
  


".... how are you feeling?"  
He ignores my weird words.

"I feel happy! did you know i'm driving a cloud?"  
I grapple with my only arm, _the cloud_ in question "just don't tell Killua i'm driving because I think i'm drunk"

Leorio can't hold the laughter in.  
He's covering his mouth "We wont" Leorio say's.

"Yaaayyyyyy!" I cheer and hug Killua tighter.

"...... where are we?" I sober up and ask something relevant.  
  


"Still in the third phase" Killua spoke up.

"Killua!?"   
I freak out "Quick guy's hide the cloud!" I'm back at being drunk..... well drugged.  
I had been filled with drugs to handle the pain.

Gon smiles awkwardly.  
"Catherine, Killua has been here since you woke up" 

My eyes grow large.  
"Killua has?"

"Don't talk like i'm not even here" Killua is starting to get annoyed.

"Killua~" I slobber a greeting his way "I missed you!"  
"Did you know I was driving a cloud?" I out myself.

"I heard all about it" Killua went along with it.


End file.
